The present invention relates to convertible roofs and, more particularly, to convertible roofs having an extended length.
Traditional soft-top convertible roofs for automotive vehicles typically employ three, four, or five roof bows having an inverted U-shape spanning transversely across the vehicle for supporting a vinyl, canvas, or polyester fabric pliable roof cover. A plurality of roof rails typically extends along each side of the vehicle and move relative to one another to allow the convertible roof to be moved between a raised and stowed position. The roof bows typically are mounted to opposing roof rails and can move with the movement of the roof rails.
Most traditional convertible roofs are stowed in a boot well or stowage compartment that is located aft of a passenger compartment in the vehicle. A boot or tonneau cover can be used to cover the boot well and seal the convertible roof from view and/or protect the stowed roof from the environment. Optionally, a portion of the convertible roof can be visible when in the stowed position and provide a desired appearance for the vehicle.
Some vehicles are longer than others. The longer vehicles can present some difficulties when it is desired to utilize a convertible roof on such a vehicle. In particular, the longer vehicles may require the convertible roof to extend a longer fore-and-aft direction to enclose the passenger compartment. Additionally, in some types of vehicles, such as SUVs, the convertible roof can also be required to encompass the rear storage area of such a vehicle and may require a relatively vertical backlite. Such requirements can require the convertible roof to extend in a fore-and-aft direction a significant length.
Traditional convertible roofs with a soft top are typically driven entirely from a rear portion of the top stack mechanism. The long extension of the convertible roof in the fore-and-aft direction can present difficulties when trying to drive an entirety of the top stack mechanism at one time from a rear of the vehicle. That is, the excessive length can result in a convertible top that is cantilevered such a distance that it could be susceptible to buckling and/or be excessively heavy. Additionally, to drive such a long convertible roof can require an excessively large actuator or mechanism, thereby increasing the weight and the stowage space required to stow such as a convertible roof.
In accordance with the present teachings, a soft-top convertible roof is provided which extends and retracts in a two-phase process. During the retraction process, a front portion of the top stack mechanism can move from a first raised position to a second retracted position. Once in the second position, the rear portion of the top stack mechanism can move from a raised position to a stowed position along with the front portion.
In one aspect of the present teachings, the first phase of the two-step process can be driven by an actuator. The actuator can be disposed in a roof rail forward of a rearmost roof rail. The movement of the front portion of the convertible roof from the first position to the second position with the actuator can be accomplished while the rearmost roof rail remains stationary.
In another aspect of the present teachings, the top stack mechanism includes at least three roof rails that are coupled together along a side of the vehicle and move relative to one another during movement of the convertible between the raised and stowed positions. A connecting link can be connected to each of the at least three roof rails. In one aspect, the connecting link can be part of two different four-bar linkage assemblies that control the movement of the connected roof rails.
In yet another aspect of the present teachings, the backlite can be substantially vertical and can be contained within a frame. A buggy link mechanism can drive retraction and extension of the frame during movement of the soft-top convertible roof between the raised and stowed positions. A four-bar linkage can couple the frame to the vehicle.
The retraction of the soft-top convertible roof in the two-step process can advantageously reduce the stress on the top stack mechanism when moving between the convertible roof between the raised and stowed positions. The locating of actuators in the roof rails forward of the rearmost roof rail advantageously facilitates the two-step retraction process. Additionally, the location of the actuators can reduce the stress placed on the actuators moving the front portion of the top stack mechanism. The ability to connect at least three different roof rails with a single connecting link can advantageously reduce the number of links used to couple the roof rails together. The connecting link being part of two different four-bar linkage assemblies can facilitate the controlling and coordinating of the movement of the connected roof rails relative to one another. The use of a buggy link mechanism to drive retraction and extension of a backlite disposed in a frame in conjunction with a soft-top convertible roof can advantageously facilitate the coordination of the timing of the movement of the top stack mechanism and the backlite frame.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the pending claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the detailed description and the specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the teachings.